Unexpectations
by rhombuscoyle
Summary: This story was inspired by Another Day, by thelittlerat. Because I used to live around Owen Sound, where littlerat sent them on their trip. And because there isn't enough M rated Gail/Holly. Warning smut.


Gail and Holly finally managed to roll out of bed and get their grocery shopping for their trip done by late morning, and were now on their way. The grocery shopping in itself was a gauntlet of Gail/Holly insults and fake arguments, with Gail scrutinizing each ingredient Holly placed in the basket.

"What even is this?" Gail asked as she skeptically examined a carefully wrapped small wheel of artisanal cheese.

"It's Camembert." Holly answered nonplussed.

"It's $12.99." Gail responded unimpressed.

Holly plucked the cheese out of Gail's hand, gave her a peck on the lips and said, looking at her straight in the eyes, "It's worth it."

"Anyways," Holly turn away selecting olives, "I'm paying for it. You got the cabin. I got the food."

Wonderfully, Gail had managed, on very short notice, to snag a cozy little cabin on the water just outside of Owen Sound. A family friend owned a bunch of rentals and gave her a serious discount, without which they'd have been sleeping in a tent. She didn't tell Holly this of course.

They had arrived at their cabin, unloaded and decided to head into town for lunch. Gail insisted that if they were going to have "nerd dinner" then they were going to have fish and chips for lunch. But she was very pleased to see that Holly could put away a pile of greasy fried food as well as she could.

They walked along the wharf drinking coffee, sharing stories of childhood camping (horror stories from Gail's point of view.) At some point during the long lazy walk, Holly had slipped her hand into Gail's. It had felt so natural Gail hadn't even noticed right away. She realized as they strolled hand in hand that she couldn't remember a time she had felt this contentedly happy. After Holly stopped to exclaim at the ridiculous adorability of a mother duck and her ducklings, Gail had reached her cute overload point and abruptly turned back in the direction of their car.

"Hey! Where we going?" Holly exclaimed.

"We have to go back to the cabin."

"Why?"

"We have to have sex. Right now."

They spent the rest of the day and the next morning reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. They had only slept together that one time and were too drunk the night before they left. They learned every curve, every soft spot, and every erotic zone unique to each other. Gail discovered she adored Holly's belly. It was so much softer and delicious feeling than a man's belly; she found she could spend a good 15 minutes just kissing, sucking, nipping and generally nuzzling every curve of it. Holly certainly didn't seem to mind. Not only did it make her bite her lips almost to bleeding, she loved to see Gail so unguarded, enjoying herself so much. The fact that Gail usually was so sharp and cynical made it all the more sweeter when she was so loving.

Holly finally convinced Gail to get out of bed late the next morning to go out canoeing. She soon discovered that Gail's whining and complaining was not because she disliked the outdoors, but she was scared she fall out of the boat. For a cop she was so uncoordinated. She couldn't get the paddling rhythm right and she dropped her paddle about 6 times. When she almost hit Holly in the head more than once, Holly figured it was in her own interest to take over paddling completely and let Gail just relax.

For a long time they didn't speak, and just listen to the sound of the paddles dipping in and out of the water. The loons whistled and the air was an orchestra of insect sounds. After a long time Gail laid back with her head in Holly's lap and sighed "I could stay here forever." Holly put her hand in the blonde's hair and nodded whispering, "Yeah."

After all the paddling and their small and late breakfast of cereal and fruit, their were both famished and Holly paddled back to shore.

At first they staved off their hunger with French bread, olives and Camembert, which Gail nonchalantly shrugged was, "not bad." However, when Holly wrapped it up to put it away after Gail had six pieces of bread and cheese, the blonde protested loudly.

"We're having a real meal tonight," Holly insisted. "I'm cooking and you're helping."

Gail scoffed, "Good because that's all I can do. Nick tried to teach me to cook once and it was a disaster."

Holly looked up at her confidentially with slight smirk as she pulled the ingredients from the fridge, "I think I can do better."

Gail looked back at her with a flirtatious challenge glint in her eye. "Oh really? Just wait until you give me a knife."

Holly set Gail up with slicing carrots. It seemed simple and straightforward, but when she turned around after washing the spinach, she found Holly hacking at them like she was making a path through the jungle.

"Whoa whoa whoa….easy there killer," Holly took the knife from Gail's hands and began to demonstrate, "Here, nice an easy, keep your fingers out of the way. Small, consistent pieces." She gave the knife back and Gail gave her an icy stare. "Just try," Holly said firmly.

Gail started at them again, all the more aggressive.

"Ok ok okay," Holly sighed, trying to contain her impatience, "Here let me help you."

She stood behind Gail, covering the blonde's hands with her own, guiding her in the rhythmic slow movement of slicing the vegetable. Gail was barely paying attention. Holly's breath was on her neck, her chest up against Gail's back and the heat of her center against her ass. After all the sexual activity of the last 24 hours, Gail couldn't believe she still couldn't get enough of Holly. After reaching the end of the carrots, Holly pulled away.

"You know," said Gail, "If you do that every time, I would chop whatever you want."

Holly just smiled mischievously, and handed her a bag of potatoes, "Here, wash these. I think you can handle that on your own."

Gail clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. She threw the potatoes into the sink and turned on the faucet full blast. The water ricocheted off the veggies and sprayed her fully in the front. Holly let out a loud laugh, "Or perhaps not!" Gail, half shocked/half amused, held her cold shirt away from her body. Holly reached out, turned down the water and said, "Here, I've got this. You go change." She swatted Gail on the ass on her way out of the kitchen.

Gail whipped her shift off, threw it over a chair to dry and started looking through her suitcase for another shirt. But she was bored by everything she saw. It was all the same stuff she's been wearing for months. She wanted to try something new, so she hopped over to Holly's case and start shuffling things around trying to find one of those sexy shirts Holly was always wearing. She pulled aside the blue button up, smiling while she thought about Holly wearing it during their first (real) kiss, and underneath she found a pink rubbery object wrapped in black straps. She looked at it for a minute and furrowed her brow. Too curious, she gingerly pulled it out of the bag and held it in front of her face.

Getting a better look she could immediately tell that it was a sex toy, she wasn't that prudish, but exactly what kind of sex toy and what the hell the black straps had to do with it, she didn't know. Although it was obvious the pink rubber thing was a dildo, it was shaped oddly, like the letter "J." She looked closer, moving it around in her hands, "Is that a handle?" she thought. Taking a moment, she stood back and thought, "Should I put it back? Or should I just go for it?" Too damn curious for her own good, Gail marched back to the kitchen.

Still in her blue lace bra, Gail walked into the kitchen with the toy behind her back. Holly was bending down into the oven.

"What's this?" Gail demanded.

"What's what?" Holly asked as she turned to look at Gail.

"This," Gail said mischievously, and pulled the toy from behind her, swinging it back and forth from the straps.

Holly stood motionless, her mouth hanging open in a mixture of shock, amusement and incredulity.

"Wha….di…did you go into my bag?" Holly demanded.

"I was looking for a shirt," Gail said matter of factly, as she continued to hold the toy out in front.

"Why not wear one of your shirts?" Holly asked, her brow furrowed.

"Don't change the subject," Gail quipped amused, "What. Is. It?"

Holly sighed moving towards Gail, "It – is a dildo, in a harness."

"Uh-huh! And what is the harness for?"

"The harness," Holly replied with slight impatience as she continued to move toward Gail, "is so you can wear it."

"Wear it?" Gail shook her head and looked back suddenly confused.

"Yeah. So a woman can wear it and fuck another woman, like she's a guy."

Gail eye's got wide. An excited look emerged on her face, "What?"

At that moment Holly lunged for the toy. She didn't mean for Gail to find it and only brought it in case they might need it, and now she was worried that Gail would get freaked out. But Gail was too fast and pulled it back behind her back. Damn police training.

"Whoa whoa whoa…wait! But what's this other end for?" Gail indicated to the J hook on the end.

Holly was getting really impatient, "It's so you can insert it inside, so when you fuck her, you can feel it too." She reached again, "Now give it me!"

Gail jumped back again. "Hellllll no!" She paused, thinking, her eyes lost for second. Suddenly she snapped back. "No. I'm going to wear it. Right now."

Holly's entire demeanor quickly changed from frustration to shock to excitement, "What?"

"Yeah." Gail looked at Holly right in the eyes. "This." She held up the dildo. "Is awesome. And I'm going to wear it." She slowly walked backwards towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to go in here and put this on. You better be in here in five minutes. Naked." Gail demanded.

"But what about dinner?" Holly asked confused.

"Fuck dinner! I'm going to fuck you instead!" Gail said with a tone of glee. She looked back at Holly, demanding, "Five minutes!" And she disappeared behind the bedroom door and slammed it shut.

Holly starred at the door for a moment. She gave a little shake of her head, unsure of what had just happened. She did not expect this to happen. At most she thought maybe, just maybe, Gail might express some interest and she could use it on Gail, but never did she expect Gail to just go whole hog and strap it on this soon into their relationship.

Holly started tittering around unsure of what to do next. Get naked? Or turn off the stove? She waffled and then her logic came back into play. Stove first. Then naked. She turned off the stove and shoved all the food back into the fridge. Then she stripped down throwing the clothes willy nilly around the living room and ran in the bathroom, gave herself a quick mirror check and clean up. She checked the clock. Thirty more seconds.

She got into position at the door. She placed her hand high up into the doorframe and leaned sultry like. Damn, she was hot. As she waited, she remembered that the whole reason Gail found the strap-on in the first place was because she was going through her things, unasked. Frankly, this pissed Holly off. Holly went back and forth. Be pissed or have amazing sex. Then it hit her. Why not both?

Holly could hear Gail shuffling around inside the room. Suddenly the movement sounds stopped and Holly called out, "You ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Gail called out.

Holly used her nonleaning hand to open the door handle and pushed it to open slowly to let it reveal her pose. She stayed in the doorway for a minute, her hair tossed over part of her face, biting her bottom lip, and giving her best sexy stare. Gail stared back, her eyes bright with lust and a grin played at her mouth. Gail was sitting with her back entirely resting on the headboard and her arms draped across it's top. The pink dildo stood prominent between her legs. To Holly, the sight of Gail was the sexiest sight she had ever laid eyes on. To Gail, the view of Holly was just the same.

Gail's eyes narrowed and she demanded, "Get over here."

Never breaking eye contact, Holly walked slowly towards her stepping onto the bed and walking up the mattress, straddling Gail's outstretched legs. Holly gave Gail a moment to look up at her towering over her lover before she lowered herself down to onto her shins.

Gail reached out to grasp Holly about the waist and pull the brunette towards her for a kiss but Holly calmly took Gails hands off her body and placed them back onto the headboard, holding them there as she leaned in inches from Gail's face.

"You went through my things without asking," Holly cooed.

Gail chuckled, "If I hadn't we would even be here right now." And she leaned into kiss her lover. Holly backed away, and Gail blinked, frustrated at being held off again.

"Don't change the subject," Holly said as she teasingly got close to Gail's lips once again. "You went through my things. No kissing. No touching. Until you apologize." She took her hands away from Gail's leaving them against the rails.

Gail looked incredulous. If Holly thought she could beat her, Gail Peck, at a battle of wills, she had another thing coming. Before long it would be Holly who would lose her control and kiss her. Gail set her face, silently communicating her challenge.

Holly reached for the lube next the bed squirting some into her hand before she slowly lubricated the shaft of the dildo, her eyes locked on Gail's. With each lubricating stroke she would pull the dildo up, just enough that it would push against Gail's g-spot inside. A low exhale escaped Gail's lips. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Holly smiled in return. She was already winning.

After cleaning up her hands, Holly hitched up and then lowered herself onto the dildo. It had been a while since she was in this position. The last few girlfriends she had were total bottoms. She knew that her complete arousal at being able to ride Gail like this was going to be to her advantage. She wouldn't have to do any extra work to put on a show. Gail would be like putty in her hands in no time.

Holly began to rock up and down, already gasping for breath at the feel of the dildo stroking her inside. It filled her up just enough to push all her buttons. She intentionally moved in such a way as to cause the dildo to push back and forth inside Gail. Gail was already letting out little whimpers.

Once Holly had explained the purpose of the toy to Gail, it was like a dream come true. A dream she never knew she had. She always wanted feel a little like a guy in bed. When Gail and Holly fucked before this moment, the blonde loved to thrust and stroke Holly, giving her everything she got. With the men she'd been with, it was rare if not impossible for them to allow that kind of dominance.

Gail had intentionally gotten in this position because she could get a full view of watching Holly move. Now that it was happening right in front of her, plus the constant push and pull of the dildo inside her, Gail suddenly felt like she couldn't take it. Holly was unbelievably hot, rocking up and down, taking total control of her pleasure. Gail didn't even try to match her thrusts. The brunette's hair kept cascading in beautiful patterns shadowing her face. Her lips were getting redder and more plump. Her skin darkening and glistening with sweat. Gail was mesmerized, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with desire.

Holly was becoming more and more excited. She was moving faster, breathing and moaning louder, calling out over and over "Oh God! Jesus!" She reached up and cupped her own breasts teasing them with her own fingers. The very breasts that had been bouncing back and forth in front of Gail's face and she was using all her will power not to grab them. Now Holly was doing it to herself. Gail was losing her nerve. She began to consider losing the challenge.

Then came the final blow. Holly was gasping out and reached down and started to play with herself. "Holy fuck!" Gail thought. Her hands grasp at Holly's hips of their own volition.

Holly abruptly stopped. She grabbed Gail's hands, "I said no touching. Apologize first," she demanded and she forced Gail's hands back up onto the headboard holding them there as she began to rock ever faster. Gail broke.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, and she ripped her hands out of Holly's grasp and pulled her face towards her for a heated kiss. Holly laughed into the kiss, "I knew I'd win."

Gail grasped at Holly's ass, and ran her hands up her back and back down to grasp Holly's hips. "I don't even care," Gail gasped after she finally pulled her mouth away. "Fuck! You are so damn sexy!"

They began to find a rhythm together, as they continued to lick and kiss and breath in every spot they could, holding each other tightly. Gail pulled away a little as and cupped Holly's breasts taking each nipple in her mouth in turn. Holly screamed, "Oh God Gail!" And held her lover's head against her chest to encourage her.

Gail shifted her legs a bit, grasped at Holly's waist and took over all the work of fucking Holly. Holly griped onto Gail, biting into her shoulder, calling out her name over and over. Gail's legs were already cramping, but she didn't care, she felt that she could go on forever. Holly leaned back again giving Gail a fully view of her body, and she began to rub her bud "Gail, suck my breasts!" and Gail obliged knowing her lover was near orgasm. As she did so, Holly fell forward and she held Gail tightly as her body began to writhe. The sound of her lover screaming out in climax, was enough to push Gail over the edge too and they held onto each other as they rode the crashing waves.

It took them sometime letting their breath slow and their focus come back before they unfolded their limbs from each other and collapsed back onto the bed.

After a long period of silence, Gail exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

"Yeah." Holly hummed back.

"That was absolutely incredible."

"Yeah."

Holly turned to her side and held up her head to look down at Gail. They looked at each other giggling for a while before Holly said, "I knew you would break."

"You are not to be messed with," Gail said back with a smile, shaking her head.

"But I'm kind of glad you did," Holly kissed her slowly and softly.

After she pulled away Gail looked up at the ceiling for a moment and said, "I have to admit though, I still don't feel bad for going through your things."

Holly looked back at her incredulous, "Oh really? Well I guess someone is going to have to be punished to learn their lesson."

Gail goaded her, "Go ahead. Take your pick."

Holly thought for second and said, "I think a good set of spankings is in order…."

Gail's smile dropped, "No. No one spanks Gail Peck."

"….Or," Holly continued, "No sex for the rest of the weekend."

Gail looked absolutely shocked. The choice was apparent. She was going to have to get used to spankings.


End file.
